percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Αησтнєя ∂ємιgσ∂
CΉΛPTΣЯ I: ѕкʏε Skye was having a bad day even before monsters started chasing her during lunch break. One minute, Skye and four friends were sat down on the field in the sunshine and the next the field was empty with a thunder storm raging and creatures chasing them in a forest. The fourteen year old girl was tired. She just wanted to drop onto her knees, but she had to keep going. She may not have known what was going on, but she certainly knew that she either ran or she was dead. "You and your friends are going to make a nice meat pie, Demigod." One of the monsters called after her. Skye made the mistake of turning her head. There, she saw the tennis players with their previous short skirts and vest tops in tatters. Their teeth were like fangs and their nails had quickly grown into claws. Once more, they were deathly pale. "Not if I can help it psycho!" Skye snarled, speeding up. The freaky looking tennis player laughed hysterically, sending shivers up Skye's back. And she hated it. It reminded her of the first time she ran from home. "At least now you don't need to plan your escape from home." Tash stated with a smile. "Now is not the time to discuss this!" Sophie said quietly through clenched teeth. "You may want to be monster food, but personally I don't." "Shut up!" Skye growled, keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead, "Save your breath for the running." They continued sprinting through the forest, twigs snapping underfoot, ducking and jumping over branches and tree roots. Skye tripped over a tree root, the others panicking as they tried to pull her up but to no avail. Skye was trapped. "Go!" She ordered. "No." Crystal whimpered, ''We're not leaving you." "Just Go!" Skye reordered, "I can look after myself." As she spoke, the vampire like creatures came closer and closer, their lizard like legs clomping on the ground. Okay. Skye reckoned she only had about five seconds before the creatures came at her. One........................two...................three................four............. One of the creatures screamed in pain and blood gushed out before she became a pile of golden sand. Skye looked up, and saw her last friend, Percy, holding a golden sword with the inscription of: Anaklusmos. Meaning Riptide in ancient Greek. Okay, that was weird. She had never been able to translate anything into English before. What did that mean? But, since when did Percy ever carry a sword? And where did his faviroute pen go? The monsters giggled, 'Well, well, well. If it isn't Percy Jackson." The tallest one of the three monsters said maniacally. "Wait, uh, Keris? Isn't he the one who...you know...stopped Kronos and that?" One of the other monsters stated, shaking. "Ugh Aura." Keris complained, slapping her on the back of the head, "I always knew you were terrified of the infamous Percy Jackson." It was unfortunate that Keris turned round, or she would have seen the blade that turned her into dust. Aura stared at the dust on the ground, then back at Percy. She fled, her legs becoming normal again. Percy held out a hand to Skye, which she gladly accepted, and he hauled her up. 'You okay?" He asked her with concern and worry. Skye examined herself, then nodded slightly. "Yeah." She stated, 'Just a small scratch on my ankle. Nothing serious." However, she was very pleased to have Percy as a brotherly figure towards her. "What were those....those.... monsters?" Sophie asked with disgust and fear. 'Empousi." Percy answered without hesitation. "They've found you. We need to leave. Now." He began walking away. "Go where?" Crystal asked like there was no hope, following behind with Sophie, Skye and Tash. Percy stopped walking and turned to face them. "Long Island Sound." next chapter>>> Category:TeamJasonGrace Category:Fan Fiction Category:Αησтнєя ∂ємιgσ∂